leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lock-On (move)
|gen=II |category=Smart |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Temporarily stops the crowd from getting excited. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Causes the user to move earlier on the next turn. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Lock-On (Japanese: ロックオン Lock-On) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generation II The next move made by the user of this move against the target will not miss, even if the target uses a like . If the target switches out, the effect of Lock-On wears off. This effect can be passed by . Lock-On does not allow the user to bypass . ignores the effect of Lock-On in favor of its random targetting. Lock-On's accuracy is 100%. Generation III Lock-On's effect now lasts until the end of the next turn rather than until the user makes its next move. Lock-On does not take precedence over , such as . Lock-On can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing certain moves ( , , and ) to have their base appeal doubled. Generation IV onward The move Lock-On now bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Lock-On can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing a one-hit knockout move to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Lock-On, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |An attack that locks on to the target to ensure that the next attack will hit without fail.}} |Ensures the next attack will hit.}} |Locks on to the foe to ensure the next move hits.}} |The user locks on to the foe, making the next move sure to hit.}} |Locks onto the target to ensure the next move hits.}} |The user takes sure aim at the foe. It ensures the next attack does not fail to hit the target.}} |The user takes sure aim at the target. It ensures the next attack does not fail to hit the target.}} |The user takes sure aim at the target. This ensures the next attack does not miss the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 46 |46 41 |41}} 56 |56 49 |49}} 73 |73 50 |50 43 |43}} 55 |55}} 55 |55}} 55 |55}} 56 |56 49 |49}} 73 |73 50 |50 43 |43}} By In other games Description |Gives the user the Sure Shot status, making all its moves and attacks completely accurate.}} |Gives the user a Sure Shot status, which makes all moves and attacks completely accurate.}} | }} |You'll get the Sure Shot status, which makes your attack hit the enemy without fail.}} |You'll get the Sure Shot status, which makes your attacks and moves hit the enemy without fail.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=鎖定 |zh_cmn=鎖定 / 锁定 |fr=Verrouillage |de=Zielschuss |el=Κλείδωμα Στόχου |it=Localizza |ko=록온 Lock On |pt_br=Mirar |pt_eu=Mira |sr=Nišanjenje |es=Fijar Blanco |vi=Khóa Mục Tiêu }} Category:Moves that cannot miss de:Zielschuss es:Fijar blanco fr:Verrouillage (capacité) it:Localizza ja:ロックオン zh:锁定（招式）